ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY This ICEMR program endeavors to achieve a better understanding of malaria epidemiology, vector biology, multidrug resistance, and circulation of falsified and substandard artemisinin-based combination therapies in the Greater Mekong Subregion of Southeast Asia. Our program focuses on malaria transmission along international borders in three strategically selected countries, China, Myanmar and Thailand, which have dramatically different malaria epidemiology. This program involves a large number of key investigators from multiple institutions from the U.S. and these three endemic countries, who will conduct malaria research at multiple study and sentinel surveillance sites in these countries. To meet this challenge, this administrative core is established to 1) provide administrative support for managing, coordinating, and supervising the research activities of this program to ensure that each project achieves its scientific goals; 2) provide an organizational management plan for financial and regulatory oversight; and 3) support linkages with funding agency, scientific advisory group, and outreach activities. We have developed an administrative structure and procedures for managing and coordinating all research and training activities. This administrative core will facilitate research-related activities of the program, assist in the organization of ICEMR-related meetings, and develop and submit annual progress and financial reports. In addition to the significant dedication of the program director and co-directors in the overall administration, we have also designated in-country coordinators to further enhance daily supervision and coordination of the scientific activities at the study sites. Through streamlined administration of the ICEMR, we aim to build a strong collaborative malaria research network to successfully meet the scientific goals of the program.